


phineas x oikawa

by orphan_account



Category: phoebe kidnapped me cult
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 1:40 am... sighyou know the drill, if you know me, no you don't.my excuse? phoebe forced me into thisPLEASE FORGIVE ME, THIS IS EVEN MORE CURSED THAN THE LAST ONE
Relationships: phineas flynn/oikawa tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**this is an established.. relationship.... what have i signed up for........**

Oikawa didn't know where to begin when he wanted to compliment Phineas. Was it those blue eyes? That... to be quite frank, sexy orange-and-white striped shirt? God that shirt, he just wanted to rip it off with his teeth, and then hang it up somewhere in his house, so that everybody could see. It probably smelled like him, rice balls and milk bread. God, he loved milk bread as much as he loved Phineas. It also turned him on to tell you the truth. Damn, what he would do if he could swim in a sea of milk bread..... let's just say, there would definitely be milk in there.....

Anyways, back to Phineas. Was it the sharp, triangular jawline? Every time he saw that.. sexy jawline, he wanted to rub his hands all over it. He wanted to lick whipped cream off of it, especially the pointy part. God, he could have a whole picnic on that jawline. So sharp, it could cut butter. Damn, he wanted to eat that sexy butter. 

Oikawa's getting off track again. To be honest, he knew exactly what was so attractive about Phineas.

The spiky hair.

Oikawa could go on and on for days about Phineas's hair. It strangely reminded him of a palm tree's leaves, the way it curved and hung. But, it was just so god damn sexy. The way it bounced as Phineas walked. The way the color reminded him of sunsets in New York City, about the golden days. If one thought they could lose themselves in Phineas's eyes, they should've looked at his hair. And, the best part about it was the shape. Phineas put gel in it every day, and my god, it was just so.. malleable. He could make it into any shape he wanted it to, but on usual days, it was spiky. And Oikawa had many fantasies about his hair. Including some that were not so much fantasies as to.. wet dreams...

Anyways, you could see that Oikawa genuinely loved Phineas. The way he laughed... the way he made such wild things.... the way he was in bed...... did he just think that? 

"Hey babe," Oikawa startled as he heard a low voice from behind him. Oikawa turned around slowly, and took in the sight of his boyfriend. God, that shirt was hiding it, but Oikawa definitely could attest to Phineas having a 8-pack. If they weren't in public, Oikawa would rip the shirt off.

"Phineas, you're early," Oikawa purred, as Phineas sat down in front of him. Oikawa handed him his coffee at the same time Phineas handed him a milk bread. This has become a tradition ever since they both entered college. 

"I didn't want to make my gorgeous boyfriend wait," Phineas winked, and Oikawa blushed. He would never get over the fact that he was Phineas's boyfriend. "So, what did you want to do today?" 

Oikawa looked around to make sure nobody they knew was around, and slowly raised a foot to Phineas's leg. Phineas raised an eyebrow at that, but he still calmly sipped his coffee.

"I was thinking.." At every pause, Oikawa raised his foot higher. "We could.. check-in.. at a nearby motel." All of a sudden, Phineas grabbed his foot. The table jerked, but the coffee cups still remained standing. 

"Are you sure you want to play that game, kitten?" Phineas rumbled in a seductive tone, and as if he was on cue, he opened the milk bread container to let the aroma out. Oikawa gasped, and heat rose up to his face and.. his other face. The domination and the milk bread made Oikawa hornier than Barry B. Benson from the Bee Movie. Seriously, that bee was horny as fuck. And high on something. 

"Yes... daddy." Oikawa winked, and Phineas let go of his foot. Phineas put the bag that he was holding onto the table. Simultaneously, Oikawa put the bag that he was holding on the table as well. 

"I think the idea about the motel is a good idea. Let's go." Phineas left, and Oikawa soon followed. His legs were getting weak thinking about all the things they were going to do at the motel... The last time they met at a motel, Oikawa couldn't move for three days, and he was sure that he had caught a STD. In a good way, of course. Was he going to insert his nose again? It was a little uncomfortable at first, but Oikawa soon got used to it. Or maybe... maybe today would be the day...... 

Oikawa got into Phineas's car, a yellow banana car if you must ask, still thinking thoughts. In the car, he heard a _chhhh_ , and turned around to see a familiar and welcome sight. "Perry, there you are!" Perry leaped at Oikawa, and laid on his neck.

"Perry wanted to come along." Phineas snickered. 

"The more the merrier," Oikawa purred. 

~

**Perry's P.O.V**

he just wanted to go on a walk. oh, his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived at the motel, Phineas was forceful, just like Oikawa liked it. 

"You've been waiting for this all day, huh kitten?" Phineas reached into his pocket to take out another milk bread, and opened it right in front of Oikawa's nose. Oikawa moaned, and he felt his knees go weak. 

"Oh god, m-m-m-milk b-b-bread," Oikawa could barely speak. Luckily, he didn't come from the milk bread. Not to say he hasn't come from only milk bread yet...

"I know you love your milk bread, you dirty slut." Phineas whispered in his ear. "I know you want to shove it into every hole you have. Maybe I should make a milk break butt plug for you. Huh, you would like that you whore? Huh? Huh?" Oikawa could only moan. 

"P-please, the bag first." Phineas walked towards the bags, and reached into Oikawa's bag. Inside it was kitten ears for Phineas. 

"You want me to wear this?" Oikawa nodded fervently, and Phineas put it on. All of a sudden... well, not's just say his eyes weren't the only thing wet with tears of joy. Just the pure sight of Phineas like that was enough to make him beg Phineas to dedicate a cult to him.

"Now, your turn." Oikawa crawled off the bed and reached into the bag, excited. He pulled out... mini, black, lacy lingerie and a bottle of gel. Round two of the tears. 

"We're going to do it?" Oikawa croaked, and Phineas smirked. 

"You've been so obedient, my dear puppy." He patted Oikawa on the head, and Oikawa groaned. "Now go change. Or do I have to get [REDACTED] to change the story to Phoebe x Shrek because we're not interesting enough?" Oikawa shook his head so much, he thought his head might go flying off.

"Nothing but that! That ship pairing is disgusting enough, but add Shrek in, and it's just pure chaos! And Phoebe really wants [REDACTED] to write about her pegging Shrek?? I mean, come on, there is a very small line there! There are pure limits [REDACTED] wouldn't do-"

" _Now_."

~

Phineas's eyes weren't the only thing to do up when he saw Oikawa after he changed. The lingerie he had bought perfectly showcased Oikawa's third nipple on his right buttcheek. God, he wanted to eat that nipple. Not.. as an actual thing of course..... just sexually......

"D-do you like it, uwu?" Oikawa buckled his knees and pointed his fingers at each other.

"Rawr," Was the only response Phineas had in mind. "Come over here kitten, come mewl on my lap."

Oikawa sauntered over, and sat on his lap, with a bottle of hair gel in one hand. "C-can I?" Phineas nodded, and Oikawa squealed. 

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

i regret writing this, i regret coming up with this idea, just stop reading if you don't want to read this horrific tragedy......

Oikawa gelled up Phineas's hair, until it became a very noticeable shape. A phallic shape, to be quite frank. 

"I can't wait to stick this in me." Oikawa whispered. "We can have hair babies."

"I hope it has your color," Phineas smiled fondly, and Oikawa blushed.

"Babe, stop! I hope it has your shape.." Without a warning, Oikawa grabbed Phineas's hair. Phineas let out a moan without realizing, and Oikawa grinned. "I knew it! I knew you were sensitive in your hair! Don't worry, I'll take good care of it..."

~

True to his word, Oikawa couldn't move for four days. He had definitely caught _something_ from the hair. This is why you always put protection on. 


End file.
